Donkey Kong VS Blanka
Donkey Kong vs Blanka is a What-If? Death Battle? Description Mario vs Street Fighter, which powerful video game beast that was raised in the jungle will win? Intro Wiz: The jungle. It's a place filled with wild beasts and trees everywhere. Boomstick: And today, we're gonna find out who's truly the king of the jungle. Donkey Kong, the leader of the Kong family. Wiz: And Blanka, the electric beast of Street Fighter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Donkey Kong Boomstick: He's the leader of the bunch, and you should know him well. He's finally back to try and kick Blanka's tail. OK, that sucked. Wiz: Donkey Kong first came into the scene when he kidnapped Pauline and battled Mario, originally called Jumpman. After he lost to Mario, he and his son escaped to an island, where DK changed his name to Cranky Kong. A few years later, Donkey Kong Jr. came around and had a son named Donkey Kong, who is the one we see today. Boomstick: I thought we were talking about Mario, not JoJo! Weapons and Abilities: *Giant Punch - A powerful punch DK can charge up for more damage. *Hand Slap - DK uses his hands to slap the ground which creates an earthquake. *Spinning Kong - DK spins in a circle. *Headbutt - DK headbutts his opponent, which makes them buried into the ground. *Coconut Gun - A gun that fire coconuts. *Orange Grenades - Grenades that look like oranges. *Strong Kong - DK can transform into Strong Kong, who is invincible and has all of DK's stats boosted. *Barrels - DK can throw barrels. Wiz: Donkey Kong here has performed plenty of feats, including being able to knock a country sized moon out of orbit with his Giant Punch, surviving multiple point explosions and a large bulk of the Mario Party games. He has also dodged arrows, and is strong enough to uppercut a walrus so hard that when he fell, it created a tsunami. Boomstick: However, Donkey Kong is extremely stupid, and is also lazy. His Strong Kong form has a time limit, and he also gets pissed off whenever someone does something with his banana horde. But hey, you know what they say, it's on like Donkey Kong. Wiz: I've never heard anyone say that. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz. DK: I shower you with coconut cream pies! Blanka Wiz: As a child, James "Jimmy" Blanka was once a normal boy. One day, he was in a plane crash, which got him stranded in the Amazon. Since there was a lot of predators, Blanka was forced to camouflage himself in green day and night to try and survive. After many years of this, his skin eventually became green, and since he ate electric eels daily, he eventually gained the ability to use electricity. Boomstick: Oh, so if I eat something electric for a few years, I gain electric powers? I need to start right now! Wiz: Not now, once we finish this fight, you can do whatever the hell you want. Boomstick: Fine. Anyway, one more thing. Where did he get the orange hair from? Wiz: He probably had orange hair even before the plane crash. Anyway, Blanka made it into society and befriended Dan Hibiki. Dan Hibiki actually trained Blanka how to fight. '''Boomstick: Wow, poor Blanka! Not only did he suffer a plane crash, but he had to get trained by mother fucking Dan of all people. Wiz: Blanka entered the 2nd Street Fighter tournament, and found out about his amazing agility, and to this day, he still enters SF tournaments. Weapons and Abilities: *Amazon River Run (Blanka does a sliding attack) *Beast Roll *Electric Thunder *Ground Shave Roll (Blanka rolls forward a short distance and hits the foe multiple times) *Shout of Earth (Electrifies the ground) *Lightning Cannonball (Blanka rolls forward while covered in electricity and hits the foe multiple times) Boomstick: Blanka has some impressive feats, like surviving all by himself in Amazon. He was also able to defeat Zangief in a fight, and is strong enough to destroy a car. Blanka was also the only representative of Brazil for a really long time. Wiz: However, Blanka is not that smart, and he has never won a tournament. Also, Blanka's only formal training comes from Dan Hibiki, who's the worst Street Fighter of all time, so it's basically like anti-training. Boomstick: However, even to this day, Blanka's still one of the deadliest Street Fighters. Blanka: You don't have what it takes to defeat me. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Blanka was walking around in the jungle, looking for something to eat. Eventually, he came across a giant pile of bananas. Blanka started eating the bananas, until a giant hairy ape came out of nowhere and punched him, knocking Blanka backwards. Blanka got back up and stared at DK. Blanka: You're gonna pay for that! DK starting beating his chest as the two then entered fighting stances. Blanka starts the battle by performing a Beast Roll, barreling towards Donkey Kong. DK is unable to react in time and gets hit, which knocks him a few feet backwards. DK quickly recovers and pulls out his Coconut Gun and fires at Blanka. Blanka uses his electricity to take down the coconuts, and performs the Amazon River Run. DK easily blocks and punches Blanka in the face twice before uppercutting him backwards. Blanka quickly jumps off a tree and performs another Beast Roll, which hits DK in the head and stuns him. While DK was stunned, Blanka started biting DK repeatedly before getting punched in the face. Donkey Kong then performs the Spinning Kong and spins towards Blanka, who jumps over it and jump kicks DK. Blanka then throws a punch at DK, who blocks. DK then headbutts Blanka, which buries Blanka into the ground, before performing a Giant Punch which launches Blanka near a volcano. DK grabs his Rocket Barrel and flies after his enemy. At the volcano, Blanka gets back up and sees Donkey Kong flying towards him, so he performs the Beast Roll again. Donkey Kong was prepared this time as he delivers a Giant Punch to Blanka, before grabbing him and dive bombing into the area, causing an explosion to appear. Blanka: Not good enough! Blanka recovers and starts electrocuting DK, which does massive damage to the Dong expander. Blanka then performs the Ground Shave Roll, where he rolls into DK and hits him multiple times before knocking him back. Donkey Kong, now infuriated, gets back up and uses a Hand Slap to cause the ground to start shaking. Blanka tries to rush at Donkey Kong, but DK starts wailing on him with rapid punches before knocking Blanka into the ground. DK prepares to kill Blanka, but Blanka uses his electricity to hit DK, before throwing him down. Blanka then gets a plan, and starts running up to the top of the volcano. DK sees him and climbs after him. When they get to the top, Blanka surprises DK with the Amazon River Run, which trips DK and knocks him down. Blanka then punches DK three times, then uses the Lighting Cannonball to send Donkey Kong flying backwards. DK quickly gets up and grabs a DK Barrel, before smashing it with a punch, transforming into Strong Kong. While he was Strong Kong, he starts beating the snot out of Blanka, before slamming him into the ground. Blanka weakly gets up and tries to hit Donkey Kong, but DK throws an Orange Grenade, which launches Blanka down. DK then goes towards Blanka. DK: Banana Slamma! DK then delivers a fully charged Giant Punch at Blanka, which not only breaks all of his ribs, but launches him down the volcano, where he burns alive in the lava. DK beats his chest, before heading back to his banana horde. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: At this point, I doubt the Street Fighter characters will ever win. Wiz: While Blanka was more agile, and could catch DK off guard with his electric powers, that's all he really had. Sure, Blanka can destroy a car, but DK is strong enough to punch a country sized moon out of orbit, so DK was WAY stronger than Blanka could ever hope to be. Boomstick: It doesn't help that DK had the other categories too, like speed, durability and experience. DK also has fought beast like monsters similar to Blanka before, so Blanka was nothing special. Wiz: Donkey Kong also had the range advantage as well, thanks to his Coconut Gun and Orange Grenades, meanwhile, the only ranged attack Blanka has is the Beast Roll. Blanka honestly had a very little chance of winning this. Boomstick: Looks like Donkey Kong drove Blanka bananas! Wiz: The winner is Donkey Kong. Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Hipper's new fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017